Falling In Love All Over Again
by KakaDolphin
Summary: Iruka is shocked to learn that Naruto has been dating someone behind his back more so a man he has quite the violent past with. But that's not the only surprise he'll be getting as a confession, a wedding, and Sasuke's stepfather is just around the corner, "Kak...ashi?" "... 'R - Iruka?" AU


"Dad... Can we talk?" The gentle voice that spawned from the opened door caused the teacher to look up from his book, settled over an old beige recliner with his feet up, pushing it backwards within the cushions and moving forward to the tip of his seat as he could practically sense the tension and seriousness. First off, at Naruto's unusual quiet voice and second to the boy's posture, fidgeting with his body rocking back and forth in nervousness.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, putting down his book on the coffee table in front of him after memorizing the page.

Naruto took a breath. And then another. Before he opened his mouth and said, "I've been dating someone..."

Iruka was surprised to say the least; was this what Naruto was nervous about? But this was a great thing! "Oh wow! Who is it? Sakura? Ino? Oh let me guess..." Although Naruto often expressed his affections to said girls and more, he would often get flat out rejected again and again. His guesses fell upon deaf ears as Naruto continued to stare at the ground, hard, his eyes welling up enough for Iruka to take notice and pause. This wasn't the same expression he knew from the knuckleheaded rascal who he had adopted when he was only an infant, who had a smile that could light up anyone's face as soon as they saw it (yet sadly, the infamous Uzumaki clan was a notorious gang with a past and no one wanted to associate with him.)

Iruka Umino, 22 years of age at the time, never thought he would love again yet when he laid his eyes upon the short skinny blonde at the orphanage who had a smile that could light up a Christmas tree, he found himself a believer.

So to see such a torn expression on his son's face made him feel like he was being stabbed over and over again, "... Naruto? What's wrong?" Was this supposed girlfriend a bad person? Did she have a record? Does she abuse drugs or alcohol or make him do it?

"It's not Sakura or Ino or Temari or Hinata or Tenten or..." Naruto shook his head, "It's... not a girl."

"Huh?"

Naruto took one last breath,"It's Sasuke."

Silence. Iruka blinked in astonishment. It wasn't the fact that it was a boy that was most shocking, it was that it was Sasuke. The same Sasuke who when Naruto was in grade 4, came home grumbling about duckhair bastards who should go 'suck' themselves - a quick letter change when he realized Iruka had come early from work. The same Sasuke Naruto had gotten into a fist fight with plenty of times, sometimes so severe that hospital, police, and suspensions were involved both times. And thank god the issues were usually resolved as Sasuke's mother, who was usually the only one who showed up, knew how to diverge situations and promised they wouldn't press charges not to Naruto nor the school. And Iruka, upon hearing this from the principal, cited the same, quite thankful. He had heard that it was Naruto's fault, both times, even though the boy had said the teme provoked him, both times.

"... That Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "We've... been dating for a while. Two and a half years at least." Iruka's jaw dropped at this. He just couldn't believe it! "And just recently, he asked... he asked if I would marry him."

Iruka was feeling like he'd faint at any moment.

"I know. I know I just finished school and all, and you probably think I'm not mature for this. But Iruka, I love him. I'm in love with him dad." Naruto's eyes welled up again and this time tears were running down his eyes. Iruka could practically feel his heart being ripped out, seeing his precious son in this position.

"Naruto..."

"But... But if you don't accept this, then I'll reject it." Even though his sobs became harsher when he said it, he continued, "Because! Because.. I love him a lot, but... but you're my dad. You loved me when no one else did and I promised I would never disappoint you. Dad, just tell me, tell me that it's wrong, that I don't really know what I want. Please, say something, I love you, please." Iruka bit his lip and stood up as Naruto placed his hands to his face trying to wipe his tears away harshly, grumbling to himself to stop it, that he was a man and that men shouldn't act this way.

"Naruto... I...I don't approve of this." Naruto flinched, rubbed harder, nodding without looking at his father once, "Now hear me out. I don't approve of this and not because you're two boys who just a minute ago I thought hated each others guts. No." Naruto looked up with a confused expression on his face, "This might be weird for me to say seeing my predicament, but Naruto. When you get married, when you two are standing at that altar confessing your undying love for eachother, you become one. In doing so, you promise to support eachother, to nourish eachother, to grow together with the belief that it will last forever. Naruto, when you say all of this to me, it makes it seem like your love for me is thrice fold your love for him. And that's not right. You cannot put me first especially if you think I'm that low to separate two boys in love." Naruto's eyes widened, opening his mouth, but stopped when Iruka held a hand up, "I know, such a conversation never arised between us so of course this might sound surprising and new, for the both of us." Naruto continued to stare at his father with tearstained eyes as Iruka came closer, gently placed a hand on his cheek to wipe the rest of his tears away, "But Naruto, my precious little boy, I say this with the utmost love I have for you... you're not ready. You're not ready until you realize this.

"But I'll give you another chance. I'll pretend I never heard what you just told me. I'll be sitting here, reading my book and you'll come when you're ready through the door in the same clothes with a big smile on your face and tell me what's going to happen. Ok?" Naruto nodded slowly. Iruka walked back to the couch and plopped back down, grabbing his book and quickly rummaging towards the page he was on previously. Needless to say, he could no longer concentrate as he waited. One minute. Five minutes.

About seven minutes later, Naruto came marching into the room, stopped just a few meters away and cleared his throat, "Dad... we need to talk."

Iruka put his book down on the table, looked at him with firm eyes, "Yes?"

"You know Sasuke teme? I'm going to marry him. And I know you might not approve-" At this thought, Iruka frowned, "But even though I love you with all my heart, I'll always be thinking of him. Because he's my teme and I... I love him, so much that I could die."

Iruka blinked at this, the confidence in his voice... he was telling the truth.. Faking a sigh, Iruka slapped his knees as he got up, cleared his throat too, "So it seems what I say won't deter you, then?" He asked in a firm voice.

Naruto seemed flabbergasted for a second, before shaking his head roughly, "No. He was the second person to tell me he loved me. And my heart never beat the way for anyone than it does for him. You told me once when I was young that when I'm in love with someone I'd know it. Well dad, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"... Then I have nothing else to say, Naruto. I suppose I approve." Iruka opened his arms and Naruto immediately dashed in them, hugging him so tightly that they could barely breathe, "Be happy, Naruto..." Iruka whispered, closing his eyes as he planted a large kiss to his forehead. He then moved away to take a good look at him, "So I guess preparations are in order, huh? First is first, we should introduce ourselves to Sasuke's family. I don't think I've ever seen his guardian. Hopefully he's not too strict, so then we can set a date in no time! Sound good?"

"Ehm... about that..."

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi." Kakashi hummed as he was lazing on his couch, book in hand, looking up at the sound of his adopted... well, unofficial son's voice. He had been friends and previous co-workers with the boys father who was a top businessman with his wife, both having drowned in a ship wreck when Sasuke was about 12. For some reason the two thought it would be smart to will guardianship under a man who had been homeless on three separate occasions.

His main income came from a judo-karate store previously run by his sensei Minato Namikaze who was killed in a drive-by gang related incident, his will plainly stating that he was surrendering all ownership to Kakashi Hatake, his favorite pupil and friend. Just his luck that every Friday was a kid's-only free day, he had tried to change it but it was met with outraged children and parents who refused to leave the premises. He wasn't heartless to call the police, rather he was sure it wouldn't be in his favor anyway seeing as though the trespassers were crying kids. So he set out to recruit more people to deal with it, though sometimes he still felt himself (forced) to go help out when Asuma cancelled on him. He used to make his long-time friend Gai Maito do it, but the kids had complained he was too harsh with them and couldn't keep up.

Gai seems to still come though, having found a new companion in a younger boy that reminded him much like himself, and more. Kakashi didn't know about the "and more" cause he would often blank him out real fast when he started going off on a rant about flowers and youthfulness, again.

Anyway, he became a guardian to Sasuke at age 29 who seemed to have come with a lot of baggage of his own and there was many times when he felt like to ship him off to his brother living somewhere in the states. But everytime he was about to buy the ticket, something would stop him. He had come to get used to the boys dire ways and knew he would miss him if he was gone. So he continued the guardianship under him and even wrote the adoption papers which he had signed one day... and forgot where he left them...

Basically Sasuke and Kakashi had been living with eachother as unofficial father and son and the papers were still somewhere in the house.

"What is it?" He asked the other boy who had warranted his attention.

"I proposed to Naruto and he said yes on the phone just now. We're getting married Friday at the Hyuuga Church, 6:00 sharp." It's actually at 8, but knowing Kakashi...

"Naruto? Isn't he that-"

"Yes."

"Okay." Kakashi sighed, scratching his head, "Do I have to wear a suit?"

'Yes, you can skip out on the tie though, I know you're just going to take it off anyway. There's going to be a reception afterwards with alcohol so don't bother sneaking a flask. I've already paid a deposit, but you're paying the rest of it, and you won't speak a word of this to Naruto's father because I said so."

"Naruto's dad, huh?" Kakashi asked, humming in thought, "... Single?"

"I'll _murder_ you."


End file.
